


It all Laid Bare

by Dakzoo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Not What It Looks Like, read till the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakzoo/pseuds/Dakzoo
Summary: A hunt for Judy's birthday present takes an unexpected turn leaving Nick naked with a vixen and some serious explaining to do.





	It all Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> You might need to read it twice.

"How I did I end up like this" Nick thought to himself as he lay there, on the strange bed wearing only his fur. What started as a normal enough day for Officer Nick Wilde had somehow ended with him here, laying in bed naked as the day he was born.

Standing up from the bed, he turned to see a beautiful vixen who knelt a few feet away. She smiled at him, taking in the view as he stood up. She had to admit today wasn't what the vixen was expecting either. It was amazing how much better her day had gotten just but answered a knock on her door.

After all, it wasn't every day that the knock ended with a tod like Nick standing completely naked in front of her. She giggled as she thought to herself. It was defiantly one of her better days since she started staying here. As Nick stood there, trying to wrap his head around what he just did, the vixen just stared at the naked tod. She knew she should look away but for a reason only known to her, didn't.

While the vixen was admiring Nick's fox hood, his thoughts were someplace else. He was worried. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He just wanted to get a birthday present for his girlfriend and partner on the ZPD Judy Hopps. But somehow, his pursuit of that gift left him naked with a woman who wasn't Judy and who kept staring at him.

Nick looked at vixen the concern and embarrassment written all over on his face. "Don't worry," she said with a giggle, "You were great."

Nick turned away from her and started to gather his clothing to get dressed and leave as fast as he could but still too slow for his liking. He had no idea why, especially after what had just happened, but he felt embarrassed. He just wanted to get his clothes on as fast as possible to escape the vixen who's eyes Nick felt locked on him.

Once he was dressed, Nick looked at the vixen who continued to smile. "Um, I ah, Thanks," He said fumbling for words.

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine," she said in a sultry voice as she again smiled at him. "Feel free to stop by any time. "practically purring the last of her words.

Nick shuddered as he wished she would stop trying to flirt. After what had just transpired, flirting was the farthest thing from his mind. He was ashamed, embarrassed, uncomfortable, and longed to put this experience behind him.

It seemed to take forever, as Nick made his way through the building, but Nick finally made it to the street. He was finally free of that damned vixen and on his way home. But he still wasn't at peace, his mind was preoccupied with what Judy would think of what he did. He couldn't make sense of it himself.

How did talking to Wolferd about the perfect birthday gift end with him naked on that bed with hat vixen giggling as she seemed fascinated with every inch of his body? Nick shook his head. He needed a shower, and some time to think. Once he cleared his head, he could hopefully make sense of what happened.

Fortunately, he wasn't far from the apartment he shared with his bunny and didn't have a long train ride. Getting off the train nick looked down embarrassed sure ever mammal he passed knew what he had done. He felt exposed, on display. He couldn't wait to be away from out al and home.

Reaching his apartment building, Nick quickly climbed the stairs doing his best to avoid any of his neighbors as he hurried to get to the safety the inside of his apartment represented. A quick call of "Judy?" Didn't produce any results, happily confirming he was home alone.

Nick let out a deep breath as he made his way into the bathroom. There he turned on the water and waited impatiently for it to warm up. Stripping off his clothing, Nick looked at his nude form in the mirror. He looked away quickly as the humiliation he felt earlier when the vixen was luring at him returned.

Stepping into the shower, Nick closed his eyes as he felt the hot water soaking to his fur. He relaxed just happy it was over. But then Nick felt something unexpected Like someone was petting his tail.

Turning around, Nick was surprised to see the grey fur of his girlfriends paw, and the devilish smile she had on her face as she peeked around the shower curtain.

Nick smiled happy to see her, and for a second thought about inviting her into the shower, but those feeling quickly changed to embarrassment as he thought about what he did only a few hours earlier.

"Don't take too long?" She said. "While I love the view, dinner is getting cold."

If a red fox could blush, Nick would have as she said that. "Horny bunny," he said to himself as she ducked out of the shower and back to the kitchen. But Nick wasn't feeling especially horny himself not with what happened earlier. Instead, he was just ashamed wishing he wouldn't have let himself be talked into doing something he regretted.

After his shower, Nick dried off and joined Judy at the table for dinner. It was nothing special just Judy's farm pizza which was like regular pizza, but instead of the classic toppings like mushrooms and onions, it had carrots, lettuce, corn and everything else bunnies like to eat.

Nick teased her about it for a long time, but he actually really liked when she made it. He just wished she would share the recipe so he could make it on the nights it was his turn to make dinner.

After a few bites, Judy looked up at him with glowing eyes. "So, busy day? Were you perhaps setting things up for a certain bunny's birthday" She asked with an excited smile.

Nick almost dropped his food before he was able to compose himself and lie. "What Bunny's birthday?" He said as seriously as he could. Oh, you mean The dinner with Jack and Skye, for his birthday in a few months? I haven't gotten the reservations yet, but I don't think it will be a problem. "

Judy looked Nick slightly annoyed with her boyfriend's joke. "Any OTHER bunny's birthday you prepared for?"

Nick, doing some of his best acting, "Well with how many siblings you have, it's bound to be some one's birthday, but I can't keep track."

"Nick Wilde you had better be joking," Judy said with a huff.

Leaning in closer to her, Nick said, "Of course I'm kidding how could I forget the birthday of the most wonderful bunny in the world."

Judy giggled at the attention and went back to eating.

Nick looked at her. She had no idea what he had done earlier, and until she found out, he was going to make sure that she had the best birthday in the world.

The next morning Judy was early to rise as usual but, being her birthday and all she was even more excited. Nick, on the other hand, was a wreak. Unable to sleep, he was doing his best to stay conscious let alone keep up with the bouncing bunny he slept next too.

As promised, he showered her in gifts the entire day. Some small some large but each one a sign of his love for her. By the end of the day, there was no doubt in her mind that she was loved.

The day ended with a party in the break room where Nick had gotten her a carrot cake, with his picture on it, of course. Without hesitation, Judy decided it was the best birthday she had ever had.

But Nick was scared. He couldn't shake the events of the previous day from his mind. He knew Judy would find out eventually and then what she would say? What would she think of him? He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he continued her birthday celebration.

That night after work and after a lovely birthday dinner, Nick was unlocking the door to their apartment while Judy picked up their mail. Walking Judy started to flip through the mail while Nick put their, leftovers in the fridge.

"What's this?" Judy asked as she held up a large manila envelope. Nick's blood ran cold, as he was looking at the envelope, he recognized the return address to be the same as the one he was at with the vixen a day ago.

Looking at the envelope, "Thank you overnight shipping." Nick thought, sarcastically.

"Judy, I, uh," Nick started. "You see I was talking to Wolferd, about your birthday and I needed an extraordinary present. Something only I could give you. And he said…." His voice trailing off as the words failed him and Judy looked at the pictures inside.

Nick couldn't see them but could guess what she saw as he lowered his head in shame. "Oh Cheese and Crackers," Judy said as her eyes went wide as she looked from picture to picture, and then back at Nick.

"I can't believe you did this," Judy said shocked.

Looking at Nick, "I think this one is my favorite." She said with a giggle turning the photo towards Nick so he could see the picture of himself standing there, naked with a sailor hat on, looking off into the distance, his tail conveniently positioned so that he wasn't totally on display.

"Oooh, but this one is good too" She giggled as she showed him a second photo this one had Nick laying naked on his stomach twirling a pair of handcuffs on one of his claws. His rump clearly in view. "Maybe this will be my new phone wallpaper."

Once again if Nick could blush, he would have as she went through picture after picture of him in some proactive position.

But then she stopped. "No, This one is the best." In this photo, Nick was holding flowers with Judy Be Mine clearly written on the card. She smiled and licked her lips. "There's nothing in the way this time." She said, looked at him with a hunger in her eyes.

Hopping on a chair, she leaned forward, giving him a kiss. "This is a great birthday present. Except," She said, grabbing him by his tie. "Now I need to see the real thing to make sure these weren't touched up." Pulling him by his necktie, she hopped off the chair and led him towards the bedroom, leaving the photos from Lady Red's Boudoir Photography on the table they passed.

Before they made it to the bedroom, Judy said, "You said this was Wolford's idea?"

"Yeah," Nick said

"You are going to owe him a beer." She said as she pulled him towards their bed.

"Horny bunny."

"Sexy Fox"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think Nick was doing? No one trusts a fox eh?


End file.
